Destiel: A Boy and His Angel
by MrsHeftyTurtle
Summary: Dean has recently been resurrected from Hell by the angel named Castiel. Now that he knows who this angel is and what he is capable of, he slowly starts to grow close feelings for him while working on a case with Sam. Dean starts to be unable to focus on the case, putting Sam and himself in danger of death.


**AN: I've NEVER written a Supernatural fanfic let alone a Destiel fanfic.. But, here it goes. I try to stay in ****character**** but, also not in character. You may understand if you've read my other stories. I hope you enjoy my first Destiel fanfic, this is going to stick around for a while (hopefully, not that school is over) and I'd like for an actual "in detail" case to be in this story. So, enjoy. Don't forget to let me know how well this turns out!**

**WARNING: If you are not comfortable with alcohol/swearing, PLEASE REFRAIN FROM READING. If not, continue right on ahead!**

**To put you in the time and place of this, Dean has just recently been resurrected from Hell.**

**(I chose that timeline, because I know that many people have not seen season 8 or 9 and I didn't feel comfortable writing a story in the timeline of those seasons because I didn't want to give away any spoilers and I also didn't want to mess things up.)**

* * *

The day Dean Winchester met Castiel, his whole world changed much more than it already had. Dean had been resurrected from Hell, he still felt like he was going through Hell, but not literally anymore. Hell was a much worse place than here, obviously. Dean was able to find Sam, his younger brother, after so long. It wasn't exactly the type of reunion any family member would have asked for, but Dean was just too happy to see his brother.

As the days and weeks passed and Dean finally met the creature that brought him up from Hell, he somewhat formed these close feelings with this creature. After speaking with this creature, Castiel, he was informed that Castiel was an angel of the Lord who received orders from God to bring Dean back from Hell. Dean didn't exactly want to believe this at first, but he did after finding out what powers that Castiel possessed. What great powers they were, too.

**One month later**

It's been a month since Dean has been back on Earth enjoying the delicious pie and great beer. Sam and Dean were working on a case that Bobby had sent them on, something to do with a vampire nest, from what Bobby had told them. Dean was sitting on the edge of his shitty motel room bed, watching the TV, with a cold one in his right hand. He could hear the faint tapping of Sam's fingertips on his computer keyboard. Sam was always too busy anymore doing research to help make things easier for Bobby. It was nice of him and all, but Dean longed for some _bro' time_ with his younger brother. Ever since Dean got back, Sam wasn't the same Sam from before Dean was sent to Hell.

"Sam, why don't you take a break and join your old bro' for some TV watching fun, huh?" Dean asked, glancing over at Sam who seemed engrossed into the computer screen. "Sammy? Did you hear me? Earth to bozo, over there." Dean said, trying to get his brother's attention. "No? Okay." Dean looked back at the TV just as soon as commercials started. He groaned and placed his beer bottle on the floor, standing up and stretching out his arms.

"Well, while you play nerdy, your big brother over here is going to get some more beer. Want anything?" Still no response from Sam. "Sammy? God dammit, talk to me!"

"What do you want Dean? I'm trying to research these murders for us so we know what we're getting ourselves into tomorrow when we talk to the coroner." Sam replied, obviously pissed off that Dean was trying so hard to take him from his work.

"Alright, suit yourself." Dean responded, grabbing his keys and coat, walking out of the motel room. He looked around carefully and tilted his head up at the sky slightly. "Hey, Cas? Can you hear me buddy? If you.. aren't busy, I'd like to spend some time with you, you know?" Dean whispered so that the couple just a few rooms down couldn't hear him. He waited around for a few seconds and heard the ruffling of angel wings. He smiled to himself.

"You called? Dean, is something wrong?" Castiel asked in a monotone and concerned voice. "I came as soon as possible."

"Nah, nothing is wrong man. Just want to spend some time with my favorite angel." Dean said, placing his hand on Castiel's shoulder and pulling away, feeling awkward.

"Oh. That is all?" Cas questioned, slightly tilting his head to the side. Dean nodded and motioned towards the Impala. "Where is Sam?" Cas asked, walking towards the passenger door and getting into the car.

"Doing research." Dean replied, getting into the car as well.

"Where will we be going?"

"Doesn't matter to me. Let's scout the area, I guess. It could help Sam maybe."

"Oh I have already done so, there is no need to do that. I can go tell Sam now if you'd like? I could draw a map as well." Cas suggested, proud of himself.

"That's-that's quite alright there, Cas. How about we just go for a drive?"

"Whatever you would like." Cas turned away from Dean and stared out the passenger window. Watching the buildings slowly go by as Dean cruised around the town.

A few moments of driving had passed and Dean could feel the situation getting awkward. He scratched the back of his head and hoped that Castiel would speak to him about anything, he loved the sound of his voice. Whether it held emotion or not, it was still nice to hear.

"You know I can read minds, correct?" Cas asked, taking Dean from his thoughts and surprising him.

"Oh-uh, yeah." Dean laughed nervously. "Yeah-yeah I know. So.."

"So you like to listen to me talk? I could tell you a story, if you'd like. You may find it boring, as I assume you only love horrific stories. But I can tell you a nice one." Cas looked over at Dean and watched his driving, he was so careless and careful at the same time. He looked content and lenient, that driving to new places makes him happy.

"Sure, tell me a story." Dean smiled to himself and subconsciously bit on his left thumb nail. He listened to Castiel's story. It was something to do with Heaven and God's angels. Dean didn't really understand what was going on in the story, but he listened to it anyway. He didn't know half of the angels that Cas kept bringing up casually through out the story, but he tried comprehending. That didn't work out very well, so Dean started questioning him.

"Wait, you mean there are archangels? They're real?"

"Oh yes, they're very real. They are the real warriors of God. Stronger than I will ever be. They are normally the ones who commit God's acts of war."

"So, there are archangels and regular angels. What else?"

"There are many types of angels out there, Dean." Dean loved it when Cas said his name. "I don't have enough time to tell you about them all."

"So, what are you?"

"I..I'm an angel of the Lord."

"A regular angel?"

"I guess."

"Oh. Back to your story." Dean smiled as Castiel happily continued on with his story and even asked Dean to make sure he understood what Castiel was saying. He didn't lie, he told Castiel when he didn't understand because that meant he could hear him talk more.

After 2 hours of driving around the outskirts of town, Cas had finally finished his story, disappointing Dean a little bit. Dean pulled the Impala up to a late-night gas station and got out to fill his baby up. After he finished and paid, he got back into the car.

"Where are we going now?"

"Back to the motel I guess, Sam should be done by now."

"Oh, that is good." Dean put the Impala in drive and headed back to the motel. It only took them a few minutes to get there. Dean got out and walked up to the motel room door, he unlocked the room and held the door open for Cas to walk in. Once entering, Dean looked around for Sam only to notice that he fell asleep on his bed, with the computer and files sprawled everywhere.

"Should we wake him?" Castiel asked, turning to look at Dean. He was close to him, really close actually. Dean used to complain about Cas being in his personal space, but for some reason, he liked this.

"No, let's go back to the Impala, we can sit in there and talk. He'll be fine. He's been working all day."

"Alright." Cas walked out of the open motel room door and back to the Impala. Dean followed behind. Dean sat on the edge of the hood and put his hands in his pockets. Cas stood awkwardly near him, not sure what to do.

"You okay, Cas?"

"Hm?" Cas turned to look at Dean, tilting his head slightly. "Oh, yes, I am definitely okay. Human interaction is just, confusing sometimes." Dean chuckled. "What's funny?"

"Nothing, Cas. I just thought of something funny." Dean wondered if Cas ever got frustrated with himself for not understanding humans.

"Yes. I do, get very frustrated. It's a complicated process that you humans decipher so professionally. I don't understand." Cas stated sophisticatedly, being obvious of reading Dean's mind.

"Well, I have been a human my whole life. I obviously know what to say and do as a human." Dean responded with a smart-ass comment, typical.

"Yes. You have been a human your whole life. Other wise we wouldn't have this conversation, correct?" Cas asked, looking into Dean's eyes.

Dean looked away and scratched his head self-consciously. He kicked at the dirt and stood up straight, pulling out his phone and checking the time. It wasn't that late. Maybe Cas had more important things to do than stand around with Dean Winchester.

"I can go if you'd like?" Cas asked, breaking Dean from his thoughts. "I understand you find talking to me awkward sometimes. I apologize for that."

"I don't find it awkward, it's just weird I guess. Talking to someone who did a lot for me, I didn't deserve any of it."

"Oh, you deserved it Dean. I watched over you before you went to Hell. I watched you sell your soul and I watched you die. I guess I'm your guardian. I couldn't really stop you from your own choices, though I guess that's the joy of humans. Free will. But, when God finally allowed me to bring you back from Hell, I tried everything I could to get you back. I'm glad I did." Cas smiled cheekily and disappeared, leaving Dean speechless. He smiled, somewhat, and walked to the motel room door, letting himself in. He closed the door silently and sat in one of the cheap little chairs beside the tiny round table that apparently all motels had.

Dean kept thinking about what Castiel said, was he really that important to an angel? Could he really mean that much to him? That made Dean's insides all warm. That was strange. Dean shouldn't feel like this for an angel, let alone a male angel. But he did. He shrugged at the thought and accepted it, grabbing a beer from the fridge and carelessly opening it. He sat back down and drank the beer, thinking over things and looking over at Sam protectively every now and then.


End file.
